Tiens moi au chaud
by Dadzetos
Summary: OS - La saison favorite d'Harry ? L'hiver et ses boules de neige à envoyer sur les serpentads. Enfin pas tout les serpentards, parce que quand une boule de neige lancée par Harry tombe sur Draco, les effets ne sont pas désirés... Drary DM/HP


_**Rating : **__T (connotation sexuelle implicite, très implicite)  
_

_**Disclaimer : **__Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et blabla… Mais l'histoire est de moi !! :-)_

_**Mot de l'auteur**_ _: __Un idée qui m'est venu, sur un couple que je n'écris jamais, c'est mon premier Drary. C'est vraiment une expérience bizarre (moi habitué au couple antithèse Draco-Hermione et n'étant pas friand du yaoi la plupart du temps(sauf s'il est vraiment très très drôle)), contentez vous de celui-là, je n'en écrirais pas d'autre avant longtemps. A vrai dire je n'ai pas envie de développer l'idée au delà d'une OS, je trouve que c'était largement suffisant de faire ça en version succincte, pas besoin de s'enfoncer dans une fanfiction sans fin, et sans intérêt._

_Je vous accorde que la fin va vous énerver peut-être, mais j'ai l'habitude. A vrai dire je n'aime pas trop finir dans les normes, et comme le système de la OS se rapproche énormément du système narratif de la nouvelle, il fallait bien que j'agisse selon. On va donc dire que je suis les règles, je suis un auteur très sage. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, jugez vous même et donnez moi votre avis._

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt._

**TIENS MOI AU CHAUD**

Harry adorait l'hiver, cette magnifique saison, car elle lui procurait une joie immense, celle de lancer des boules de neige sur les serpentards. Et justement dehors, les flocons tombaient vivement, et s'amoncelaient dans le silence pour former une étrange couverture blanche et soyeuse sur le parc. Harry se précipita dehors avec l'énergie d'un gamin de 1ère année, accompagné de Ron qui n'était pas mieux.

Ils se réfugièrent dans leur niche préférée, et amoncelèrent avec leur baguette assez de neige pour se créer une bonne protection. Puis ils se créèrent un arsenal complet de boules bien rangées. Enfin la guerre pouvait commencer. Les boules volèrent à la vitesse d'une artillerie moldue nouvelle-génération et s'écrasaient sur les serpentards insouciants qui passaient dans les environs. Les répliques n'atteignait que peu les deux gryffondors qui explosaient les boules adverses au vol.

Cependant, alors qu'une dizaine de serpentards de 5ème année se battait contre eux, une boule d'Harry, malheureusement mal envoyée, atterrit sur le nez de ... Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier blondinet n'appréciait que très moyennement l'eau glacée qui s'était infiltrée dans ses narines, sa bouche, ses yeux et dans le col de sa robe pour lui couler dans le dos.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent quelques instants.

- Oula, on est mal.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire

Un hurlement résonna dans le parc, faisant fuir tous les autres joueurs qui partirent se terrer dans un autre coin du parc. Les cris atteignirent les deux gryffondors de plein fouet.

- POTTER, WEASLEY, BANDE DE CONS !

Les yeux bleus du garçon semblait s'être changé en rouge de rage et il s'avança rapidement vers les deux amis qui se recroquevillèrent.

Draco se pencha, ramassa une poignée de neige et s'approcha d'Harry, face à lui, personne ne bougea, puis soudain Draco se jeta sur le gryffondor qui tenta de se protéger. Les deux roulèrent sur le sol, Harry essayant de se dégager, Draco essayant de faire bouffer sa poignée de neige à son ennemi.

Ron se leva pour aider Harry mais Blaise lui fit signe de ne rien faire, le combat était équitable entre les deux garçon, très puéril, certes, mais équitable tout de même. Ron s'en rendit compte et haussa les épaules en rentrant au château avec l'autre serpentard, laissant les deux autres se rouler dans la neige en vain.

Complètement recouvert de neige les deux imbéciles qui roulaient sur eux même se retrouvèrent à dévaler une pente dangereusement, se dirigeant droit sur une série de connifère. Les deux corps cognèrent lourdement contre le premier tronc, et dans un craquement sinistre, se retrouvèrent couvert par la neige qui reposait sur les branches. Complètement ensevelis, seul une mèche de cheveux blonde dépassait, ainsi qu'un pied. Et les deux sorciers, inconscients, commençaient à geler dans la neige glacée.

*

**

Le visage bleu, les dents claquantes, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Draco but la potion qui propagea en lui une douce chaleur réconfortante. Il repris des couleur et essaya de se lever, sans succès, il tourna sa tête et aperçu Harry qui faisait de même dans le lit juxtaposé. Draco eut tout de même la force de crier, malgré un nez bouché :

- Je de dédesde Boddeuuuur...

- Boi aussi, Drago, je de dédesde, abrudi...

Leurs mots, complètement déformés, résonnaient dans l'infirmerie et alertèrent Pomfresh qui les somma de ne pas se lever tant que les médicaments n'avaient pas entièrement réchauffé leur corps. Une fois l'infirmière partie, Draco tenta de se lever, il arracha les draps et sortit du lit, se tenant debout face à Harry, le narguant d'un sourire insolent. Harry manqua de pouffer de rire quand il s'aperçu que les deux jeunes garçons avaient été déshabillés.

- Drès imbrezionant Drago, mais zi za ne de gène bas, j'aimerais gue du enlèves don machin de ma vue.

Draco comprit que trop tard et s'enveloppa dans les draps, rouge de honte, réchauffé d'un coup sec. Il se jeta ensuite sur ses vêtements empilés au pied de son lit. Il enfila, non sans mal, son caleçon en tentant de se cache d'Harry qui reluquait.

- Du as vinis de me mader ? Espèze de bervers...

Harry pouffa et se retourna. Il resta encore quelques heures dans l'infirmerie alors que le jeune blond était partit aussitôt. Accompagné par Hermione et Ron, il rejoignit la grande salle pour le diner du soir. De loin il jeta un regard noir à Draco qui le lui rendit. Harry continua à garder cette horrible ton nasillard pendant la semaine qui suivit. Il évita cependant les nouvelles batailles de boule de neige, à contre-cœur faisant attention à sa santé fragile du moment, et essayant de soigner son rhum. Il se rassurait en voyant Draco qui était toujours le nez dans un mouchoir.

Pourtant, une semaine plus tard il remit enfin pied dans la neige nouvelle et poudreuse du parc. Un soir, assez tard, il en profita même pour se balader alors tout le monde était rentré, la nuit tombait et il adorait voir le soleil couchant se refléter dans la neige, lui donnant un teinte orangée merveilleuse.

Alors qu'il était descendu le long du lac, il décida de se promener le long de la rive Est, là ou d'énorme rocher formaient des petites cavités, des creux, propices à la tranquillité, et à la beauté de la neige. Seulement alors qu'il surmontait un haut rocher de deux mètres, un voix l'interpella, il pensa aussitôt à Hagrid.

- Potter, je réclame ma vengeance.

Malheureusement ce n'était que Draco, ou plutôt heureusement ce n'était que Draco, il aurait eu plus de soucis avec Rusard ou un professeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Fils-à-papa ?

- Ma vengeance Fils-sans-papa...

Harry grogna en lui même, et dans un même élan les deux garçons se jetèrent dessus, oubliant carrément l'existence même de leur baguette. Le choc fut terrible, les deux corps cognèrent l'un contre l'autre, la mâchoire d'Harry s'incrusta contre l'épaule du serpentard alors Draco sentit une de ses côtes pliés sous l'impact du genoux du gryffondor.

Mais l'impact ne fut pas le plus violent, ce fut la chute qui parut la plus spectaculaire. Les deux ennemis roulèrent une nouvelle fois dans la neige, et traversèrent une plaque gelée et fragile pour atterrir dans un gouffre, deux mètres plus bas. La chute les assoma tous les deux.

Harry se réveilla le premier, quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il était. Il réalisa son problème quand il remarqua le corps inerte et Drac et surtout l'impossibilité de sortir. Les rochers les entouraient, créant trois grand et hauts murs lisses les enfermant dans une prison triangulaire.

Il se jeta sur le serpentard et le prit au collet pour le secouer. Il finit pas se réveiller, d'abord surprit par Harry qui le surplombait, il tenta de se rejeter sur lui, mais s'arrêta quand il vit que le gryffondor ne tentait rien, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

- Malefoy, mauvaise nouvelle, on est piégé.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Potter ? N'essaye d'être plus attardé que tu l'es déjà, ça marche pas...

- A bruti regarde autour de toi...

Draco inspecta le 'gouffre' de toute part. Il essaya de grimper mais ne fit que retomber dans la neige. Dehors la température commencait à diminuer au point que des volutes d'air chaudes sortaient des bouches des adolescents à chaque respiration. Les deux sorciers, juste habillés de leurs habits reglémentaires regrettaient de ne pas avoir quelques couches de vêtements en plus. Hurlant de colère, Draco se rua sur les pierres.

- Putain, ma baguette est dans mon sac et il est juste en haut.

Harry qui n'avait pas pensé à utiliser sa baguette, la sortit pour l'utiliser. La sortant de sa poche il remarqua alors qu'elle était brisée en deux. Rageant dans son coin il tenta de la faire tenir droite et de lancer Lumos, un sort basique, mais la baguette ne fit que sortir des crépitements rougeâtres.

Le temps passa sans qu'un mot ne vint couper court au silence règnant sur leur igloo gelé. Les seuls bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était ceux des dents de Draco qui claquaient, ainsi que le vent soufflant en rafale dehors, qui ls recouvrait de neige. 'Tant mieux, se disait Harry, comme ça, ça nous protégera du froid'. Il avait raison pourtant les piqures d'air glacé commençaient à lui déchirer les oreilles et le nez, et son corps entier semblait diminuer de n'eut qu'une idée et ne demanda pas l'autorisation à Draco pour l'effectuer. Il se leva, vint s'asseoir à coté du serpentard et se colla à lui.

Dans un élan de surprise celui-ci s'éloigna rapidement du jeune Gryffondor.

- Oula, tu me fais quoi là Potter ?

- On doit se protéger du foir, si on se colle la chaleur restera plus longtemps.

- Mais quelle bonne idée Potter, tu as appris ça chez les boyscouts de Moldu-land ?

- Tu préfères peut-être crever ? Ca me dérange pas mais dépêches toi pour que je puisse prendre tes vêtements.

- Personne ne va mourir, et même si je suis sur que le vert t'irais très bien, si tu touches mes fringues, je te pète la tête.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, on ne tombera pas plus bas...

Les deux ennemis se firent face, grognant et grinçant des dents en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis curieusement Draco céda et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Les deux adolescents enlevèrent leur cape et la mirent ensemble comme une couverture au dessus d'eux. Ils restèrent de nouveau ainsi dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Harry, motivé par le stress, agissant avec la peur de mourir, lâcha :

- Écoute, on va crever c'est sur, on va crever ici, alors on qu'à se battre, et celui qui gagne tue l'autre et prend ses fringues.

- Pas de problème Potter...

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis ils y renoncèrent. Mais leurs problèmes n'étaient pas résolus et leurs membres extérieurs du visage commencaient à prendre une teinte violette non rassurante. Cette fois ci c'est Draco qui se leva et proposa l'insolente idée qu'il avait eu.

L'idée le dérangeait autant qu'elle dérangeait Harry. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce leur unique moyen de survie.

- Potter, si on veut vraiment se réchauffer, on doit se foutre à poil et se serrer... Je sais que ça te donne envie de vomir, moi aussi, mais si un jour j'ai envie de vomir en y rependant, et bien je dois vivre pour ça. Il reste quelques heures tout au plus avant qu'on nous cherche, c'est soit ça soit on fait le tour de cette endroit en courant toute la nuit pour se réchauffer, mais on sera surement mort de fatigue d'ici là.

Les yeux exorbités devant la proposition de Draco, Harry secoua la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. C'est le gryffondor qui prit l'initiative de se déshabiller le premier, il mis ses vêtements bien sur le sol, aligné de manière à faire un tapis, un matelas, il garda quand même sa cape, qui servirait de couette, avec les vêtements de Draco. Ce dernier reluqua Harry en exprimant en faible 'mouai...'. Le serpentard rechigna tout de même à se déshabiller.

- Aller Malefoy, à poil, j'ai déjà vu ton truc, ça me fait pas peur.

Draco rougit et se déshabilla en se tournant, il n'avait pas honte de son corps, il était bien plus musclé que Harry, c'est juste qu'il était timide et pudique. Il finit tout de même à poil en face de Harry et l'aida à faire leur petit nid douillet, comme l'appella Harry. Mauvaise idée vu la réaction vive du serpentard qui lui mis un gros coup de coude dans le ventre.

Enfin ils allaient s'allonger. Seul un problème restait, dans quel position ? Face à face, derrière à derrière, ou l'un des deux devait montrer ses fesses à l'autre. Ils prirent tous les deux ça comme une insulte à leur virilité, il était bien sur impossible qu'ils se fassent face, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de voir la tête de l'autre pendant qu'ils le serraient dans ses bras à poil. Et la position derrière à derrière était complètement inutile, et aurait vite fait de les geler sur place.

Maintenant il allait devoir choisir qui allait montrer ses fesses à qui... C'était le sujet houleux. Après un quart d'heure de dispute où oublièrent presque qu'ils étaient nus dans un trou recouvert de neige, ils décidèrent de tirer ça à pile ou face.

Mauvais résultat pour ...

Draco...

Le garçon cria son désespoir face à un Harry soulagé. Ils s'allongèrent rapidement se serrant l'un contre l'autre, et mirent les couverture sur eux. La situation était tellement gènant qu'ils n'osaient pas bouger d'un millimètre, et il se trouva que c'était en fait Harry le plus gêné, qui se mordait les lèvres de peur que son entre-jambe décide de se balader et de toucher les fesses du jeune serpentard.

Leur technique marcha, et ils vécurent jusqu'au lendemain matin où Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Blaise et Dumbledore les trouvèrent grâce à la carte des maraudeurs. Ils furent envoyés à l'infirmerie encore une fois. Ils burent la même potion réchauffante.

Les deux sorciers se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Ils n'osèrent pas se regarder, et après s'être soigné, s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre ainsi que du parc, et de l'infirmerie. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant les mois qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour une insulte jaillisse, puis leur relation redevint la même.

*

**

L'année suivante, vers la fin du mois de décembre les premiers gros flocons commencèrent à tomber, recouvrant le parc d'une neige poudreuse et magnifiquement pure. Harry détestait l'hiver, cette saison horrible, elle lui procurait un souvenir horrible, celle des fesses du serpentard le long de sa hanche, celle de cette nuit où leur deux corps n'avaient pas pu dormir, où finalement l'entre-jambe de Harry avait bien rencontré la peau du serpentard, cette nuit là où il avait trouvé un autre moyen de se réchauffer, bien plus efficace.

Oh oui, Harry détestait l'hiver, et le faisait savoir, il ne souhait qu'une chose, que cette horrible neige gelée blanche qui envahissait le parc puisse fondre, et qu'il puisse profiter de la chaleur, du soleil, des fleurs et de la verdure, pour penser à autre chose.

**FIN**

_Et voilà, c'est fini, bien fini, ça n'ira pas plus loin, je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer ce que vous voulez, de vous faire vos propres idées._

_Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me donner vos impressions, vos commentaires, vos digressions._

_A bientôt._

_Dadzetos._


End file.
